creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravenstar’s Story
Note: This fanfic contains spoilers for Briarstar’s Journey. This fanfic may also contain violence/death. If you’ve read Briarstar’s Journey, I think you know by now that Ravenstar is cruel and heartless. But what made him like this? What happened in his past that made him so cold? This fanfic has the answers. Please do not edit this page unless you are fixing a spelling/grammar mistake. Thank you! By: Tailbite the SeaWing Allegiances Note: toms are male cats and she-cats are female cats WoodClan: Leader: Hawkstar - white tom with dark brown tabby patches and green eyes Deputy: Foxslash - dark ginger tom with a long scar on his foreleg Medicine cat: Duskberry - dark gray almost black tabby she-cat with a white belly and legs MC apprentice: Brightpaw Warriors: Snowpelt - fluffy white tom with sky-blue eyes Mapleheart - dark ginger and black she-cat with green eyes Smokefeather - dark gray tabby tom with dark amber eyes Vixenfur - ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes Crowclaw - black tom with blue eyes Molefang - solid brown tom Flintclaw - red tabby she-cat with sharp claws and orange eyes Queens: Fernwhisker - black-and-white she-cat with long whiskers (mother to Nightkit and Ravenkit) Mintflower - pale gray she-cat with minty green eyes (mother to Spottedkit and Mottlekit) Kits: Nightkit - black she-kit with a white chest and green eyes Ravenkit - pure black tom with startling, bright green eyes Spottedkit - spotted brown she-kit with leaf-green eyes Mottlekit - mottled gray tabby tom with blue eyes Apprentices: Brightpaw - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes Elders: Moonleaf - dark brown tabby she-cat with green-ish amber eyes DewClan: Leader: Stripestar - yellow tom with darker stripes and green eyes Deputy - Hazelfrost - warm brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Medicine cat: Needlewhisker - ginger tom with blue eyes MC apprentice: Toadpaw Warriors: Heathermist - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice: Doepaw Applestorm - light ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes Spicepelt - pale gray almost white tom with streaks of black Blazefeather - ginger tom with green eyes and fluffy fur Apprentice: Lakepaw Oakfall - brown tabby tom with blue eyes Queens: Leafpetal - cream-furred tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Frostkit and Streamkit) Kits: Frostkit - pale gray she-kit, blind in one eye, one eye is dark blue and one is frosty blue Streamkit - silver tabby she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes Apprentices: Doepaw - light brown she-cat with white spots Lakepaw - dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes Toadpaw - black tom with white patches and lime green eyes Elders: Bluestorm - blue-gray she-cat with stormy green eyes Chapter 1 “Ravenkit, hold still!” Ravenkit squirmed while his mother, Fernwhisker, licked him fiercely. ”I don’t want you to look like a messy ball of fluff during your apprentice ceremony!” Even though Fernwhisker’s words were stern, Ravenkit could hear a note of affection in her voice. ”How come Nightkit doesn’t have to be washed?” Ravenkit huffed. ”I can clean myself, thank you very much.” Ravenkit threw an annoyed look at her. “Of course you can, Sassyfur,” he purred. The black she-kit bared her teeth. “Don’t call me Sassyfur!” ”Sassyfur!” ”Now, now,” Fernwhisker stopped licking Ravenkit. “Of course Nightkit has to be cleaned too.” With that, she began to swiftly wash Nightkit. Nightkit squealed in protest. ”Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the boulder to hear my words.” Ravenkit’s fur tingled. He and Nightkit were finally going to be apprentices! Every cat gathered around the boulder. Mottlekit and Spottedkit both looked extremely jealous. ”Nightkit and Ravenkit have reached their sixth moon,” Hawkstar announced. “It is time for them to be apprenticed. Nightkit.” Looking nervous, Nightkit stepped forward. ”From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Nightpaw. May StarClan guide your paws. Mapleheart, you are a good warrior. You will mentor Nightpaw.” Nightpaw touched her nose to her mentor’s. ”Ravenkit.” Ravenkit stepped forward, his tail bristling with anticipation. ”From this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw.” Hawkstar stared down at him with powerful green eyes. Ravenpaw shivered with awe. “May StarClan watch over you on your journey to become a warrior. Flintclaw, you are a strong warrior. Ravenpaw will be your apprentice.” Ravenpaw touched his nose to Flintclaw’s. ”Nightpaw! Ravenpaw! Nightpaw!” As she gazed down at Ravenpaw, Flintclaw’s eyes glimmered oddly, as if she’d wounded her paw and Ravenpaw had healed it. Chapter 2 ”Are you ready to begin training?” Flintclaw asked. Ravenpaw nodded eagerly. “Yes!” ”You seem a little excited,” Flintclaw meowed. “Let‘s go.” WIP Category:Warriors Category:Warriors Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Work in Progress